This invention relates to systems for sewage treatment. More specifically, it relates to systems for separating the liquid content from the sludge and delivering the sludge to an incinerator via disposable filtering means.
The lack of uniform density, the thick, sticky consistency, and fiber content of the sludge of ordinary sewage have always presented major problems in sewage treatment systems. Pipes, filters, and macerating or grinding devices, commonly used in such systems, tend to become repeatedly clogged and frequently must be cleared in order to maintain operability.